1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to games and more particularly to target games.
2. Background Art
Target games, including those utilizing marbles or balls, have long been popular pastimes. Marble shooting games, such as one in which a number of target marbles are placed generally in the center of a circle and players take turns propelling a shooter marble to hit the target marbles and possibly knock them out of the circle, are old in the art. More recent target games utilizing marbles or balls include pinball type games such as the one disclosed in Warrix U.S. Pat. No. 4,273,341, issued June 16, 1981 and marble target shooting games such as that disclosed in Wildman et al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,213,612, issued July 22, 1980. Nevertheless, there remains a need for target games utilizing balls or marbles that require a relatively simple apparatus for play and storage of the game.